


Damned if I do it, Damned if I Don’t

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Blood, Crying, Fear, Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder of a random person, No Control, No Smut, No consent for memory sharing, Past Abuse, Slapping, forced memory sharing, knifes, memory sharing, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Dave has a way of release that Karkat doesn’t approve of.





	1. Act I

Dave came home dripping in blood. His shirt was ripped in three different places and hung of his thin frame. The albino shoved past Karkat, not bothering to even properly acknowledge the boy. Karkat was used to that. Used to being ignored until Dave cleaned himself up. The black haired boy watched his mate leave down the hall, tracking a trail of deep red blood behind him. Body used to the routine, Karkat got the towel and started to clean the trail. Dave would handle the stuff in the bathroom. 

Shower water ran, giving Karkat time to put away the now stained towel and head off to the kitchen. He boiled water, seared meat, cut vegetables. When the water stopped, Karkat’s knife froze in the position of cutting up a bell pepper. He could hear Dave leave the bathroom, feet slapping lightly at the floor. “Dinner?” He asked gently, walking up right behind Karkat. Warm hands gripped wide hips softly but firm. Karkat nodded numbly. _No sudden movements._ The boy gently and slowly started to cut the vegetables, no sudden movements. Dave reached up, pale fingers towards the knife. Karkat froze again, finger tightening around the object. _No sharp objects._

Dave reached up and plucked a bell pepper piece from the cutting board, popping it into his mouth. With a sigh, Karkat continued when he felt both of Strider’s hands on his hips. When the bell peppers were done, Dave backed off to let Karkat add them to the pan of meat. A soft thunk signaled Dave sitting down on the chairs on the other side of the island. Karkat was in edge. _Don’t trust him behind you._

“He screamed a lot.” Dave muttered, fingers probably twisting in something. A shiver ran down Karkat’s spine. He turned the fire off and set the food on plates. _Never ask him about his day._ Karkat set the plates down at the table, already set with forks. The albino sat down in his usual seat, head of the table. “There was blood.” He mumbled again. Karkat’s vision blurred slightly. “Please. Please don’t.” Karkat begged. But it was too late.


	2. Act II

He is running. Its dark. There are footsteps behind him. Buildings rose on either side, trapping and protecting him. His feet hitting the concrete and throwing his body forward. There was a box, heavy and large. There was no way to jump it. He tried, tried with everything he had. His body hit the ground, sharp pain in his joints. The boy behind him smiled darkly. 

Dave. He realizes. Dave. Dave. Dave. He is screaming it now. What is he doing? What happened? His body twitches and tries to move away. Away from his past friend. “Dave please!” His voicd cries out. There is a sword. And blood. Pain. Pain. So much Pain. He feels his body jerk, warm red blood soaking his skin and shirt. Another slice and he is spilling out onto the sidewalk. 

Blood paints the walls and he can barely hear the gurgling screams erupting from his throat. Dave is smiling. _Laughing_. Dave Strider is laughing at his past friend bleeding out in an alleyway. Not regretting anything. He coughs, blood bubbling out, filling his tongue with the taste. Everything is starting to blurr and shift. 

Dave reaches down. To help? There is a new fire of pain at the feeling of a hand gripping his heart and squeezing. His body is practically vibrating as he chocks out more blood. More blurr, more spinning. There is a crack, and the world goes black and cold. 

 

 

 

Karkat is crying. On the floor curled up crying. His body is shaking violently, nails digging into his palm. They are bleeding. He sobs out softly, looking up at Dave. The boy was humming a light tune while he eats the meal. Not acknowledging his boyfriend. Karkat takes a shaky breath. “Dave...” His voice cracks. With a twisted lurch he stands. “Dave how could you?” Voice small and shaky he tries to catch his breath. Dave back hands him roughly. “Dont question me.” He hisses, a crazed look in his eyes. Karkat pulls back, holding his cheek and nodding. The blond boy stands, his smaller boyfriend flinching. 

Dave ruffles his hair softly and gives him a gentle smile. “Love you dear.” He says happily, the look now gone. His tall body heads down the hall, leaving Karkat alone, appetite gone.


End file.
